


And Galahad's Guardian

by antiquatedgirl



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiquatedgirl/pseuds/antiquatedgirl
Summary: This little ficlet came to me after rewatching The Final Curtain from Season 2.





	And Galahad's Guardian

It had been a hard day for all, Jenkins knew that. Mr. Carsen being kidnapped, the Library almost dying, the young Librarians being willing to sacrifice their own lives to remain with him... A truly exhausting day.

Jenkins thought he had wanted to be alone after all the hubbub as everyone else wanted to celebrate the fact that the Library had been saved. But now that he was alone, with a pot of tea, some books and all the quiet he had ever wished for he felt... solemn and wistful and maybe even a little lonely. 

He knew it would pass, it always did. And he must admit to himself that his loneliness had decreased considerably since the others came to the Annex. He dropped the book he had been attempting to read in his lap and leaned his head back against the chair with a deep sigh.

"Are you alright Jenkins?" A soft voice drifted in from the hallway proceeding the appearance of the Colonel. She entered the room and took a seat in the chair opposite him. 

"Whatever do you mean Colonel? Of course I am alright. The Library has been saved and shortly we will have it back in order again."

Eve simply looked at him with compassion radiating from her entire body. 

"The others told me what was happening back here while Flynn and I were gone."

"Ah." Jenkins replied. He didn't know how he felt now that Eve knew he had looked his own eventual ending in the face today. He had been in danger many times before but today would have marked the end of his long, long life if the Library had consumed him.

Eve reached forward and took his hands gently between her own.

"Since the very first adventure you have bandaged our wounds, created fantastical inventions out of dangerous magical objects, and saved our lives more times than I can count. You are not expendable dear Caretaker. So I'm glad my Librarians stayed with you. No one should be left alone in the dark, least of all you."

Jenkins could not bear to hold Eve's gaze any longer and dropped his head so that he was gazing at their clasped hands. After a few peaceful moments of silence Eve squeezed his hands before letting go. She stood and moved towards the door but turned back at the last moment,

"Come join us in celebrating, it's not right without you there."

Smiling through his tears Jenkins said gruffly,

"I will join you momentarily, My Guardian."

Eve sent him one more compassionate smile before slipping through the door, leaving him alone again, but not lonely this time.


End file.
